<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Requited Love by JoyDragon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27421498">Requited Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoyDragon/pseuds/JoyDragon'>JoyDragon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aang is softer, Awkward, F/M, Parent’s Approval, Taang - Freeform, Toph Beifong is soft, fluufffffff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:41:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27421498</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoyDragon/pseuds/JoyDragon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe his love isn’t so unrequited after all. And maybe her parents don’t hate the idea. Taang</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aang/Toph Beifong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Requited Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Toph decides to take over the family business... And Aang decides he can't lose her.</p><p>Younger/Mid 20s</p><p>I cannot stop writing about Taang. All aboard the Taang train!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Toph guided Aang out to the gardens where servants had set up a table for tea. He was visiting for a while before heading on to Ba Sing Se for a UN meeting. He had been so busy they hadn't seen each other for over a month.</p><p>(Don't tell him- but out of all her friends she always missed Aang the most.)</p><p>"How's your school doing?" Aang asked as they sat down. Toph waved away the maid trying to pour their tea for them.</p><p>She didn't mind when Aang poured her tea though, she knew he did it because he wanted to do something nice for her, not because he thought she couldn't do it on her own.</p><p>"Really good. Lots of earthbenders can metal bend if given the correct training. I've actually been thinking..."</p><p>Toph trailed off, sipping on her tea. Aang looked at her expectantly. She continued, "I've been thinking about letting someone else run it. I'd oversee everything still, but more from a distance and let others do the teaching."</p><p>Aang hummed, helping himself to a custard tart. "Why's that? You have something else you want to do now?"</p><p>Toph was similar to him in that they both didn't like to be stagnant. They were always looking forward to the next big thing.</p><p>"Yes. I've ran the academy for about ten years now. It's time for something new. I want to take over my father's trading company."</p><p>He blinked in surprise. "Really? I didn't think you'd be interested in that."</p><p>"Well, I wasn't, until recently. My parents figured out I'm not completely helpless since I actually run my own business perfectly well, even if it is just a small school." She paused to take a bite out of a tart. "So Dad started to train me in his business. And I... actually enjoyed it. And with the fact that I am their only child, it's either I take over or he has to sell the business eventually."</p><p>As she spoke, Toph fiddled with the ends of her raven hair, hanging loosely around her body. It reached down to her hips, and in recent years she had decided to wear it down more often. (Aang appreciated this immensely.)</p><p>She may have returned to the Beifong Estate, but she certainly kept her own flair and independence. She refused to wear layers upon layers of fancy clothing that would hinder her bending.</p><p>She simply wore a yellow halter top that kept her midriff and shoulders bare, her arms were covered in white sleeves that had gold designs running along the cloth, held down with metal gauntlets. She had loose dark green pants, similar to what she wore when she was younger. A yellow skirt covered the pants, the slits in the side kept her legs free for fighting. On her bare feet were coverings that matched her sleeves, a matching fabric belt tied around her hips. She wore a green and gold headband to keep her long hair back, though her bangs still fell in her face as usual.</p><p>In contrast, Aang's attire hasn't changed much. He currently wore dark orange loose pants, with a red cloth wrapped around his waist as a belt. A yellow tunic wrapped around one shoulder, showing off the well defined muscles of his chest and back. He kept an air nomad heirloom around his neck.</p><p>Toph pulled a metal pin from her belt and twirled it in her hair, wrapping it and staking it into place in an elegant twist. The pin was one Aang had given her, it doubled as something to pull her hair back and as a weapon if needed. It was one of her favorite possessions.</p><p>Aang drew his eyes away from her exposed ivory throat to answer her.</p><p>"So are you doing it for your father? For the family name?" Aang furrowed his brow.</p><p>She shook her head. "Not really. I've done enough for the family name, thank you very much." She sniffed while Aang laughed. It was true- everyone knew who Toph Beifong was. War hero and founder of the Beifong Metal Bending Academy. She'd even been an Earth Kingdom ambassador for a few years, she'd only recently quit, saying it was so peaceful she had no reason to be there if she couldn't bash some people's heads in.</p><p>Aang smiled. "Toph Beifong the business mogul."</p><p>"I hope so. It'd be a real shame if I ran the company into the ground." They both snickered. Toph went on, "But of course, Dad will be there to train me until I get the hang of things so he can retire."</p><p>They were getting a bit old now. Toph's parents had to be nearing 65. Aang joked, "They deserve some rest after raising you."</p><p>She rolled her eyes and kicked him under the table. "I'm sure they'd agree with you."</p><p>Aang smiled, resting his cheek in his hand as he gazed at her. One nice thing about her being blind is that he never got caught staring. And who wouldn't stare at such blossoming beauty?</p><p>Such long, silky raven hair that contrasted with her pale skin. Her sea foam colored eyes stood out. She had beautifully pink lips. Not to mention how distracting her bare stomach was...</p><p>Toph narrowed her eyes at him. "Are you staring at me?"</p><p>Well, usually he never got caught.</p><p>"Not at all." Aang fibbed, standing from the table and stretching. He'd been sitting all day, riding on Appa to Gaoling. He needed to move around.</p><p>Toph stood as well, and Aang dodged the fist she sent towards his arm. She teased him, "You're lying. You were staring at me."</p><p>Aang laughed. "Let's go spar."</p><p>"Don't change the subject!" She barked, a grin forming on her face.</p><p>He backed away from her, his own smile stretching his cheeks. "I don't know what you're talking about."</p><p>"Twinkles get back here!" She lunged for him. Aang dodged her again, using his airbending to float five feet away.</p><p>Toph laughed, running at him, "Come here you little Dancer!"</p><p>Aang allowed her to 'catch' him. She jumped on his back, almost toppling him over. He chuckled and regained his balance. She wrapped her legs around him like a piggy back ride, and he held her weight easily.</p><p>"Now you can't get away. So why were you staring at me, huh?" Toph settled her chin on his shoulder.</p><p>"Alright you got me. I was staring at you."</p><p>She grunted. "Yes, Twinkles, we've established that. Is there something on my face?"</p><p>Aang shook his head, "No, you're just pretty to look at."</p><p>Toph was silent at that, and Aang tried to twist his neck to look at her face. He caught a glimpse of her brilliantly pink cheeks before her hand pushed his face away. She could probably feel that he was being truthful.</p><p>A throat cleared behind them and Aang spun around, Toph's legs still in his grip. Lao Beifong stood before him with his lips pursed and his eyebrows raised.</p><p>Aang had become on much better terms with Toph's parents, but sometimes he still thought Lao held a grudge that Aang had 'kidnapped' her all those years ago. Aang was the reason his baby girl had ran away from home to fight in a war.</p><p>"Mister Beifong, sir!" Aang greeted anxiously. He tried to let go of Toph's legs but she held tight to him anyways.</p><p>"Avatar Aang." Lao dipped his head in greeting. "Toph, it's not good manners to cling to our guests."</p><p>Aang felt Toph shrug nonchalantly. "If we were in public I'd be inclined to agree with you Dad. But we aren't so I can do whatever I want. Besides, Aang is hardly a guest anymore."</p><p>Lao narrowed his eyes, and Aang kind of felt like he was being threatened? He shivered at the look in Lao's eyes.</p><p>"A formal dinner will be held in an hour. Please wear something more respectful, Toph. We must properly honor our guest."</p><p>Aang shook his head, "You don't need to do anything special for me, Mister Beifong."</p><p>Lao tilted his mouth up in an amused smile. "But of course we must honor the Avatar. I insist."</p><p>He bowed then, and Aang tried his best to return the respectful bow without Toph's weight toppling him over. Once Lao had left Toph giggled and finally set her feet down, sliding off his back. "Why are you always so nervous talking to my dad?"</p><p>Aang groaned, running his hands down his face. "Sometimes I think your dad still hates me."</p><p>"Nonsense. He can't disrespect the savior of the world." Toph mocked him. He rolled his eyes and pushed her shoulder.</p><p>"I'm the one who made you run away and get in life-threatening situations. I don't think he'll ever really forgive me for uprooting your life like that." Aang sighed.</p><p>Toph flicked her hair over her shoulder and settled a hand on her hip. "Running away with you was the best decision I ever made, and I'll never be sorry about it. You may have uprooted my life back then, but I'm glad."</p><p>Aang smiled softly, his heart light. He'd never regret meeting her. "I'm glad too."</p><p>"So Dad can be grumpy all he wants. But don't feel guilty, because you changed my life for the better, whether he thinks so or not." Toph patted his shoulder.</p><p>Aang had the urge to kiss her. He didn't of course. It was an urge he kept having to squash down recently.</p><p>"So, you still wanna spar or are you too lily livered to face me?" She taunted.</p><p>"It's on Sifu!"</p><hr/><p>They hadn't even worked up a real sweat before Aang reminded her about cleaning up for dinner. She very reluctantly agreed to head inside.</p><p>He had just entered the dining area with her when Toph's mother approached them.</p><p>"Aang!" Poppy exclaimed happily, pulling him into a hug. Aang returned it, allowing her to pull back and grab his face to inspect him. "Have you gotten even taller, darling?"</p><p>"Well it has been a while."</p><p>"You should visit more often, then." Poppy scolded him.</p><p>Aang laughed and agreed. He'd stay around Toph constantly if she'd let him.</p><p>He took his seat across from Poppy, next to Toph. Servants came to set food in front of them.</p><p>"Do you need me to cool your soup down, Sifu?" Aang teased her.</p><p>"I don't know, do you need me to shove your soup in your face?" Toph grinned at him.</p><p>Lao was trying to hide his smile when he addressed Aang, "So, how long will you be staying with us, Aang?"</p><p>"Not too long I'm afraid. There's a United Nations meeting I'm required to attend in a few days."</p><p>Both her parents frowned. Poppy answered, "Oh that's too bad. You must come visit again soon."</p><p>Aang smiled happily, "Of course!"</p><p>Lao gestured to Toph as she messily slurped her soup. "Has Toph told you the news? She's finally decided to take an interest in the family business. And here I thought my life's work would go down the drain."</p><p>Aang laughed as Toph stuck her tongue out at her father. "We were just talking about it earlier! I'm sure she'll do great." Aang patted her knee.</p><p>Lao stoked his long mustache. "Perhaps I should show you some things as well."</p><p>Both Toph and Aang tilted their heads quizzically, their brows furrowing in confusion. Aang spoke, "Uh, why's that?"</p><p>Toph's father blinked at them. "Well because... aren't you courting my daughter? You'll marry eventually. It might be good for you to learn the ropes to help her out."</p><p>Aang choked on his soup, coughing frantically. He reached for his water. Toph pounded on his back a couple times before he held his hand up- it was hurting more than helping.</p><p>"<em>Dad</em>." Toph growled. "I don't know how many times I've told you we aren't dating."</p><p>Lao defended, "I thought you were just in denial!"</p><p>Toph groaned, covering her pink cheeks with her hands. Poppy giggled, "Oh Lao, you've embarrassed them."</p><p>Lao hummed, furrowing his brows. "My apologies then."</p><p>An awkward silence filled the space as Aang tried not to die. Poppy eventually took pity on the blushing pair. "So, there's a play in town tonight, why don't we venture out tonight?"</p><p>The atmosphere relaxed and conversation flowed again, but Toph and Aang's cheeks never quite lost their pink coloring.</p><hr/><p>Aang tied the ends of the orange tunic around his waist over top of his yellow long sleeved shirt. He settled his air bending heirloom around his neck.</p><p>He stared at himself in the mirror, thinking on the events of dinner. His cheeks heated as he realized his affections for Toph must be completely transparent. Even her parents assumed...</p><p>Had Toph realized- did she-</p><p>He shook his head, trying not to dwell on it. He wasn't going to let things be awkward. He would just let the universe work itself out.</p><p>Aang hesitated walking out of his room, deciding to leave his staff behind. They were just going to a play after all. It would be in the way.</p><p>The play was pleasant enough, though Toph had been bored out of her mind and fell asleep on his shoulder halfway through. It was a romantic story, with no fighting or drama, and Toph declared it was stupid.</p><p>He and Poppy thought otherwise, and they discussed the plot happily for most of the walk home. It was such a lovely night they had forgone a carriage.</p><p>They walked down a side street that would put them out at the road of the Beifong Estate. Aang was about to throw his arm over Toph's shoulders when he felt her tense up.</p><p>Toph gripped his arm. "Aang-!"</p><p>A shadow dropped down in front of them, interrupting her warning shout.</p><p>"Well if it isn't our lucky night...The rich Beifong family out for a stroll?"</p><p>They moved on instinct: Toph moved the earth her parents stood on, sliding them out of the side street away from the bandits. Aang put up walls so that the bandits couldn't reach her parents- and so they couldn't run away.</p><p>Their quick movements started an immediate scuffle; more thieves jumped down from the buildings sides, ready to attack.</p><p>Toph and Aang stood back to back, moving in synchrony as they chucked rocks and pulled up shields. With their seismic sense, nothing could touch them. The bandits dropped like flies.</p><p>He saw out of the corner of his eye a man sneakily release shards of ice from his sleeves. A water bender.</p><p>Toph wouldn't be able to sense that.</p><p>On instinct, Aang swiveled the earth, grunting as the icicles stabbed into his arm before he liquified them. Better him than Toph.</p><p>"Aang what the hell!" Toph growled, regaining her footing and jumping back into the fight. And just in time too, because one of the thugs was aiming a blade at Aang's back.</p><p>She jumped in front of it, raising her arm and letting her metal gauntlet clash with the sword.</p><p>"Toph!" Aang shouted in worry, quickly dispelling a wave of water to smash the three bandits surrounding him into the wall, knocking them out cold.</p><p>Toph grunted against the weight of the blade, her gauntlets weren't made for blocking. She shoved her foot into the earth, causing a pillar of rock to shoot up and straight into the man's face. He was out like a light.</p><p>Aang didn't see anymore of the bandits and he was beyond relieved to see Toph wasn't hurt.</p><p>He'd never forgive himself if she got hurt on his watch.</p><p>Toph spun around, glaring venomously at him. "I'll deal with you later." She stomped over to her parents, barking at them to stop crying.</p><p>Aang frowned after her. She was angry with him. Sure, there's a million other things he could have done to handle that better but... he just didn't think straight.</p><p>It seemed he never did when it came to her.</p><p>He sighed and went about gathering up the petty thieves to take them to the authorities.</p><hr/><p>The tension was thick as Toph glared at him. She crossed her arms and cocked her hip.</p><p>"I can take care of myself just fine, Aang!"</p><p>He groaned, rubbing his hands down his face. They'd been at it for a while now, driving each other crazy with their bickering. It didn't help that Aang could feel her parents very obviously eavesdropping from the other room. (No doubt Toph was also aware of their presence.)</p><p>"I <em>know</em> Toph. I'm not doubting that."</p><p>"So what, you think I can't watch your back or something? After all we've been through together-"</p><p>"I just panicked okay? I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you." He collapsed on a chair, holding his head in his hands. He knew she could take care of herself but what if-</p><p>Toph was silent for a moment before she took a deep breath and came closer to him. "Aang, you can't push me away like that. We..." She approached him, lifting his face up. "We're a team. We're partners. We have to trust each other just as much as we protect each other. I don't know what I'd do either if something happened to <em>you</em>."</p><p>Aang stared at her for a moment. This brave, stubborn woman that had his heart in her hands.</p><p>"Toph, I love you."</p><p>She blinked in shock. Aang continued, deciding it was time to lay it all out there.</p><p>"I'm in love with you, and I want to take care of you. I want you safe." Aang gripped her slacken hands, holding them to his chest over his heart. "I want to be your partner in every sense."</p><p>Toph stared at him, her mouth hanging open as a bright pink blush flushed her cheeks.</p><p>"I understand why your father hated me so much at first- you are precious and irreplaceable." Aang kissed her hands. "And I'm going to keep saying sappy things until you answer me, Toph."</p><p>She was still speechless, but a small smile started to curl at her lips.</p><p>"It's not that I doubt your fighting skills. I have no doubt you could still kick my ass. You're the strongest person I know. And you're so very important to me...I can’t lose you. <em>That's</em> why I will always take a hit for you."</p><p>She puffed a breath and grabbed the fabric of his tunic.</p><p>"Twinkle Toes, just shut up already and kiss me."</p><p>Aang grinned as she leaned down, slanting her lips over his. He grabbed her hips and dragged her closer to him.</p><p>She moved her hands to his neck, tilting his head to deepen the kiss.</p><p>Just when he was thinking of guiding her into his lap, they heard someone clearing their throat at the doorway.</p><p>Toph groaned, pulling away from him. "<em>Dad</em>. Go. Away."</p><p>Aang flushed, drawing his hands away from her body quickly.</p><p>Lao frowned. He opened his mouth but his wife popped around him. "Oh how wonderful! Can we start preparing a wedding?"</p><p>"Ugh! Leave us alone!" Toph practically screeched, covering her red face.</p><p>"Alright dear, but <em>no funny business</em>. Understand?" Lao pointed his finger sternly, his critical gaze sliding back and forth between the two of them.</p><p>Aang gulped and nodded his head.</p><p>Toph grabbed his hand and almost dragged him out of his chair. "If you won't leave, we will!"</p><p>They ran through the hallways, giggling like they were twelve again. They exited to the gardens and Aang picked her up, twirling her around happily.</p><p>Eventually they stilled and rested their foreheads together as he held her up. She pecked his lips before sliding her feet back to the earth.</p><p>"I love you Aang." She wrapped her arms around his waist.</p><p>"Thanks for finally answering me." He teased her, threading his fingers into her hair.</p><p>"Oh please as if-" He cut her off with his lips.</p><p>They stood there for a moment, kissing in the garden while the moon shined down on them.</p><p>Everything was as it should be.</p><hr/><p>Bonus:</p><p>"Oh Lao, you'll give him your blessing won't you? Nobody else will make our Toph so happy."</p><p>Lao smiled, pulling the covers back to their bed. "Of course I will, dear. But it doesn't hurt to make him sweat a bit, no?"</p><p>Poppy giggled, "You're too much."</p><p>They fell asleep easily, knowing their precious daughter would be taken care of and happy for all her days.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>